The Keep:The Porn-Free Crusaders
Bashing bosses, not bishops. 'Party Info' We're a group dedicated to climbing out of the rut of porn addiction. We welcome players of all levels/classes and people of all ages/genders/walks of life with that goal in mind. If you want to win back the time, self-control and mojo that's being sucked away by those pixellated sirens, then this is the place for you. 'Ongoing Challenges' How people decide to change their habits is up to them, but we offer challenges (which double as streak counters) for rewarding daily abstinence from porn and habits intended to avoid triggers. Some (but not all) members also wish to abstain from masturbation (nofap), so we have an optional challenge for that too. 'Monthly Challenges' I run monthly challenges for the longest Porn-Free and NoFap streaks, complete with gem rewards! Winners have the honour of seeing their name inscribed in our sidebar's Hall of Fame. We're generally of the philosophy that reducing overall frequency of relapses is more important than the length of any individual streak, but the challenges are there to give us a fun little comptetitive incentive to improve. The rules are simple: #''Anyone is welcome to join either or both challenges, provided they've had a clean streak since the beginning of the month.'' #''If you relapse, please leave the challenge so a winner can be farly chosen (but come back next month!)'' #''Whoever makes it the longest will get the reward! If multiple members are still in the challenge at the end of the month, I'll use a random number generator to decide on a winner.'' 'Quests' We try to keep a quest going all the time! Scrolls are generously contributed by our members (anyone can start a quest once the previous one ends). Anyone is welcome to join quests, though please be aware of your level/equipment and the state of your dailies In boss quests, missed dailies damage everyone in the party (more than usual, since the damage is increased by the boss's strength). That means low level adventurers and anyone in the inn can be easily killed, and it's important for everyone to have a good routine going with their dailies to avoid that sort of thing. We have a Quest Preparation challenge, for anyone looking to clean up their act a bit before embarking. All questers should join the Breaking the Porn Habit challenge and any relevant add-ons (e.g. nofap). Resting in the inn is good for days when you'll unavoidably miss dailies due to outside circumstances, but please don't use it as a cheat. Remember you'll still take hits from other people's missed dailies while you're in the inn, so let us know if you're going away for a while and need to be healed! Always remember that changing our habits and encouraging each other is the point here, not winning the game. I'd rather take the hit to my little pixel dude rather than encourage people to lie to themselves and the party. So if you have a bad day, no biggie - come talk about it in the chat, streamline your dailies if you need to, and be kind to yourself. Tomorrow's a fresh start! 'Chat' We also ask that members participate in the party chat as often as they like (daily, if possible) since it's the camarederie that keeps us going. All comments get read and we keep up a flow of lively, judgement-free conversation. Member numbers vary as people join and leave (usually between 10 and 25) but we try to keep it so the chat is active but not too crowded. NoFap Some (but not all) members also wish to abstain from masturbation. We therefore have a NoFap challenge as well as theh baseline "Breaking the Porn Habit". 'Resources' We have a growing collection of member-submitted links to helpful sites, articles, books, etc.: Online Stuff * Art of Manliness: How to Quit Porn - an excellent primer and overall guide * Thoughts on rebooting (long forum post) * Red Son (David Foster Wallace's insightful journalistic essay about his visit of the Adult Video Awards in Las Vegas. NB: The essay contains potential triggers, was written in the 90s so is a bit dated, and may offend devout Christians.) * A list of invalid excuses to fap (also applicable to viewing porn) * /r/nofap's emergency link generator (provides motivational material for those moments of low ebb) eBooks * Your Brain on Porn Apps * Some of us use phoneapps to track streaks, or find keeping track of relapses over time is more helpful than a simple streak counter. Many apps are available for the purpose, e.g. "Your Chain!" for iOS or "KeepTrack" for Android. * StayFocusd for Chrome is an extension that allows you a daily limit of time on sites that you blacklist, blocking them after you reach it (good for avoiding dangerously long web-browsing sessions). * Self Control (Mac and Linux links respectively) lets you block specific sites for a specific amount of time., good for those moments of temptation and scratching. There's supposed to be a Windows version somewhere. * Incognito Gone permanently disables incognito/private browsing mode in Chrome, IE and Safari. Motivation & Self-Development Online Stuff * ryan01's 4 rules for a better life (inspirational advice that sparked the formation of the No Zero Days subreddit) * Why Procrastinator's Procrastinate (a fun couple of articles that give an accessible approach to the psychology of procrastination and some tips for beating it) * 16 Habits You Should Do Every Day (list of beneficial habits, but also some info on habit formation) Books * The Slight Edge by Jeff Olson * The Power of Full Engagement by Jim Loehr * Prometheus Rising by Robert Anton Wilson * No More Mr. Nice Guy by Rober A. Glover * The Brain that Changes Itself (about brain plasticity, inc. a chapter devoted specifically to sexuality and love) eBooks: * 30 Days of Discipline by Victor Pride : "The tone is a bit machismo, but I got some good nuggets from it. Focus is on discipline, Eating well, getting up early, cold showers, no porn, exercise, productivity, goal-oriented".) Habitica-related Stylish is an extension for Chrome and Firefox that lets you install "styles" that alter the appearance of webpages. These are the ones for HabitRPG/Habitica. The one that expands chat messages and removes the scrollbars is particularly useful. Meditation & Mindfulness Take a quick break. Apps: * buddhify is an iOS and an Android app that, for a low price, offers dozens of guided meditations and features like stat tracking. Books: * The 3-Minute Meditator. Its title makes it sound like a get-rick-quick scheme, but it demonstrates the way what really matters with meditation and mindfulness practice isn't length or intensity so much as frequency and regularity (much the same way a single, marathon gym session won't get you ripped). As passionate habit-formers, it's worth remembering. * The Mindful Way Through Depression, which is depression-focused, but is applicable beyond that since it targets the mental state of feeling assailed by intrusive thoughts and emotions beyond one's control. It includes an audio CD with several guided meditation tracks. Free online audio tracks: * Mindfulness Based Relapse Prevention, very similar to the CD from The Mindful Way Through Depression. * Urge Surfing and other guided meditations 'Reddit' Many of us are also members of the PornFree subreddit. You can find me here. An account there isn't compulsory but is recommended (there are a lot of helpful and supportive posts, informative resources, and a badge system that keeps track of your streak). 'Joining' This party will remain open to anyone who wants to join, unless things get too crowded. Simply mosey on over to the recruitment thread and leave me your details. See you on the battlefield! --jamoseke Category:The Armory Category:Parties